leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Risa
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Risa |jname=リサ |tmname=Lisa |slogan=no |image=Risa.png |size=120px |caption=Risa |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Green |hair=Orange |hometown=Fula City |region=Unknown |relatives= (brother) |anime=yes |epnum=M21 |epname=The Power of Us |enva=Haven Paschall |java=Rina Kawaei }} Risa (Japanese: リサ Lisa) is one of the main characters of The Power of Us. She is a high school student and a beginning Pokémon Trainer. History Prior to the events of The Power of Us, Risa was a star athlete, but a leg injury caused her to quit her prospective career. Though her injury healed, she became concerned about running. One day after high school, Risa visited her brother in the hospital. Whilst there, he asked her to go him an . She agreed to complete the task after receiving a pair of red sunglasses, despite not knowing much about Pokémon. Arriving in Fula City soon after, Kellie bumped into Risa and then noticed her empty Poké Ball. Risa explained that she was looking for an Eevee for her brother. Kellie then told Risa that her uncle Callahan may be able to help. After examining a photo of Eevee, Callahan directed Risa to a nearby mountain. After watching the Pokémon Catch Race, Risa followed Callahan's advice. However, she was infuriated to learn from a pair of s that the mountain was off-limits and that Eevee didn't live on the mountain, causing her to realize Callahan had lied. Risa returned to the hotel the next morning, where she recognized as the Catching Race runner-up. Ash agreed to help Risa find and catch Eevee. She eventually succeeded in catching an Eevee, using for assistance. Later, Risa reluctantly assisted with the cleanup operation after Ash volunteered everyone's assistance. She went on to confronted Callahan about his lies, only for him to run off because he needed to do a research presentation on Toren's behalf. Risa and the others followed Callahan to the Pokémon Research Pavilion. Soon, released a smoke bomb in the area and Eevee's leg was broken in the subsequent stampede. Toren and Harriet escorted Risa to the Pokémon Center, where Eevee was bandaged up. The next day, Risa and Ash noticed the breeze had stopped blowing in Fula City and soon learned from a passerby that the eternal flame had been stolen. They met up with Mayor Oliver and Harriet; and later Toren, who revealed that a trail of his stolen ink was used in the eternal flame theft. This led the group up a mountain, and they arrived just in time to stop a pair of Pokémon hunters from harming and Margo. The sudden explosion of Toren's stolen solution and the subsequent blaze led Risa to join forces with Ash and the others. She initially stayed with Margo and Ash to help treat the wild Pokémon, but Ash encouraged her to rush over to the pedestal and return the stolen eternal flame in the hopes of summoning . Risa was initially hesitant, but after seeing her injured Eevee limp towards her with the baton in hand, she overcame her fear and accepted the task. Her fast pace and Rick's unexpected assistance helped Risa reach the pedestal just in time to summon Lugia, who went on to . Risa later attended the Wind Festival's closing ceremony with Ash and the others. Afterwards, she visited Rick in the hospital and demanded to know how he knew where she was. Rick was left speechless, but didn't answer the question. Character Risa is shown to be very close to her brother . This is evidenced by the fact she visits him in hospital soon after learning that he was there. Another sign of this is the way she agrees to him a Pokémon, despite knowing little about them. Risa developed low self-esteem following her sudden injury, which ended her athletics record. However, 's spontaneity and unpredictability led Risa to adapt and overcome this problem. She is gracious and sincere, making her an easily likable person, and dislikes being misled or confronted by potential brutality. She was shown to tackle issues head-on, like when she confronted Callahan over his lies, and later when she went to approach the Pokémon hunters. Pokémon This listing is of Risa's known in the : On hand is Risa's partner Pokémon. With the help of Ash, she caught Eevee, having been requested by her brother to do so. It later sustained a broken leg from being trampled in a stampede, after released a smoke bomb in the area. The recovery period helped Eevee and Risa quickly bond and trust each other. Eevee's known moves are , , and .}} Temporary was used by Risa to battle a Eevee that her brother asked her to catch. Pikachu battled Eevee until Risa was able to throw a at the Evolution Pokemon and successfully catch it.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=川栄李奈 Rina Kawaei |en=Haven Paschall |da=Clara Øxholm |it=Ludovica De Caro |es_eu=María Blanco |th=ธันยนันท์ พิพัฒน์ไชยศิริ Thanyanan Piphatchaisiri. |vi= Hoàng Yến Chibi }} Names de:Risa es:Risa/Rita it:Isa zh:利莎